A Father's growing Rage
by Kagome2811
Summary: Minato watches and thinks about his son as a shinigami approaches... Now a multi chaptered story
1. Proloque

Hello guys. Yeah it's a different story. Could be a one shot with a very open ending or a teaser, depends on the reviews. I was just in the mood I guess.

Minato: How am I here?

Kagome: Wanted you to.

Minato: Doesn't explain anything. So I'm on revenge or what? So here I'm OOC?

Kagome: Well yeah. I thought that I have to do a villagers bashing story. Of course there will be exceptions. Naru-chan, please do the disclaimer.

A cute little blond boy with blue eyes and six whisker marks turns to the audience.

Naru-chan: Kagome2811 doesn't own anything in Naruto since it's the work of Masashi Kishimoto-san. But she does own Chiyoko-san. Warning: Well except father's rage nothing so far. Did I do well, Kago-chan?

Kagome: Yeah so we will go eat Ramen.

Minato&Naru-chan: RAMEN!

Kagome: Two blonds who love Ramen. ~sigh~

Chiyoko: Begin.

A Father's growing Rage

Minato's POV

_Pain__..._

_Is that what everything led to?_

_Pain__?_

_My__ musuko is in pain_

_Pain__ of being shunned, being out casted, being beaten..._

_Because__ of my decision_

_Nothing__ but that_

_My__ wife... must hate me_

_Sometimes__ I feel his pain _

_If__ only I could reverse time... _

_Maybe__ I wouldn't have made that decision then_

_THEY would deserve it..._

_W__ait a second!_

Normal POV

A figure came to the brooding figure, who glared hatefully at the screen which showed his musuko being beaten by villagers despite him being only 5. The man who glared had spiky blond hair and wore a white coat with red flames. He had a good built body and wore also shinobi clothes. The figure who walked to him was slender probably female and wore a dark colored coat. A few strands of black hair could be seen but not more. The blond man noticed finally his companion.

"Dare ta?" asked the man warily. The presumed to be woman then spoke.

"Watashi wa Chiyoko desu. I'm a shinigami. You, Namikaze Minato hate those people for doing this to your musuko. We, the shinigamis, began to grow fond of Naruto too. So... we will give you back your life but don't worry yourself, the seal will still be strong. You and him paid enough. Iko, Namikaze Minato. Go to your musuko."

Before the Yondaime could ask more everything changed and he realized that he was near Konoha.

"Matte yo, musuko. Tousan will rescue now. Like I should have been always able to." thought the worried father and he took off to Konoha. Konoha will get there wake up call.

Sandaime shivered. Maybe something would happen soon. Then an ANBU came in and told him of the beating Uzumaki Naruto just received. Sarutobi sighed and went to question and punish the attackers himself. Minato would be disappointed.

Kagome's Corner

Musuko = son

Dare ta? = who? Or who are you?

Watashi was Chiyoko desu. = I'm Chiyoko.

Chiyoko = Child of 1000 generations

Shinigami = death god

Iko = Go

Matte yo = Wait

Tousan = Dad

Did I get the major stuff? If some translation is wrong please correct me. Well... I leave the rest for imagination for now. I will try to update if you want more. Please don't flame me. You can tell me it wasn't good but don't talk me down. That's really mean. I got to say it's my first only English story and my first Naruto story so yeah... I put my Inuyasha story on hold for now. I have the German script down so if someone wants to translate it I can send him/her that.

Minato: This was... short.

Naru-chan: I was beaten again.

Kagome: Yeah I know short. And Naru-chan... Don't worry. Minato-chan will punish everyone for you. After they went through me… So Naru-chan… Please do your last part for now.

Naru-chan: Yeah. Please read and review. ~does Puppy eyes no Jutsu~

Minato: Bye. Bye.

Kagome: Just wanted to say if this will be a fanfiction with more chapters then I would probably do as a pairing SasuNaru somehow because I love that.


	2. The arrival

Well… I just realized that this story needed to be written after a year already. I just hadn't found the time or had writer's block. . I try to keep this story going.

Kagome: I'm pitiful.

Minato: Now don't be so down.

Naru-chan: Tou-chan is right. You only said it might be written out.

Kagome: Thanks. Disclaimer please.

Naru-chan: Kagome2811 doesn't own anything in Naruto since it's the work of Masashi Kishimoto-san. But she does own Chiyoko-san.

Minato: Warnings are: Child abuse, Hurting of minors, killing and my rage.

Kagome: Start!

* * *

The arrival

Pain... That was it what the young boy felt. He felt it when the villagers kicked him, hit him or used jutsus on him. His wounds always healed quickly, too quickly. Most of the people who hurt him became more enraged. The beatings always got harder. This was Uzumaki Narutos life and he was only five. This evening's beating seemed to turn out the same but perhaps not...

A man with raven hair sliced at the young blonds' back with a kunai. The others smirked at the tears and blood that poured out of the boy. They felt glee seeing the demon Kyuubi at least in their eyes in so much pain. After all their comrades and family were in pain as they died at the hands of the Yoko. None of the young boy's attackers even thought about that maybe he wasn't a Yoko. They only wanted retribution.

The Sandaime Hokage always punished the demons attackers but in their eyes it was worth it and made them hate the boy more. If only the bakemono would finally die…

The young blond felt his back cut open by what he thought was a kunai. His assailant was from what he could recognize through his blurry eyes and pain was a shinobi and he knew they used kunais. A horrid pain erupted inside of him. But he did not scream because that would satisfy them even more even though they always grew frustrated by his lack of screaming. Though it seemed that alone his tears and blood was enough for them. Never had his pleas for help been heard and so he stopped screaming for help.

The shinobi that the old man with weird hat assigned to watch him always came to help if he got hurt to a certain point. Only two of them helped him immediately, two out of hundreds of different ones. One of them wore a dog mask and had weird gray hair and the other one had a cat mask and short brown hair. But these two sadly weren't watching him as often as he would like.

A different kind of tears was in his eyes now not that his tormentors knew that. Would it have been different if he had parents? Were they really dead like the old man said or did they scorn him too for being a demon even though he was sure he was human and left him like all the villagers said? He didn't know but he would like to. In his imagination they were sadly dead but loved him and didn't want to leave him. On one hand he wanted the truth and on the other hand he didn't want his belief shattered. Silently for himself he pleaded for help.

Suddenly he felt sharp pains all over his small body. His conscious was nearly giving out now. "Please", he silently pleaded. "Someone please help me!"

When the brat didn't scream they were disappointed. That thing had a pretty good self control, but despite that a lot of tears made their way down its bloodied whiskered cheeks. The raven haired assailant had carved the kanjis for bakemono on its back. That name was very befitting this thing they thought. Another one drew out a few senbons ready to fire them at the Yoko. Then they saw even more tears pooling out his eyes. Their smirks got very sinister and their glee grew. They weren't even doing something and that little monster was crying even more.

The guy with the senbons readied his weapons and threw them. They impaled their victim in many places and they smirked at how the things eyes widened. But they grew angry as they saw that the Yoko was losing its conscious. They hadn't finished with that Yoko gaki! Just as they wanted to all attack him at once they were stopped. A yellow light was all they saw before their throats were slit even though one managed to see an oddly shaped kunai land among them. They all died instantly.

Five year old Naruto on the brink of falling unconscious only vaguely noticed that no other attack came and he heard slight thumps like something fell down. He saw one of his tormentors with black fall near him totally still. In fear he looked around but his vision was very blurry. The boy could make out figures that lay around him and one man was standing there holding something in his hand. He had to fight the urge to go to sleep.

Was he saved? Did the old man come or did he send Dog or Cat? Or was it someone else? If it was, then who was it and would he harm him? He didn't know and he couldn't recognize him. The man put the thing in his hand away and rushed over to him. In Narutos tiny, beaten and tired body erupted fear. Kami-sama, he would be killed by this man.

His potential killer kneed beside, checked him over and seemed to talk to him even though Naruto couldn't hear him. Baffled the young boy looked at this man who seemed panicked and tried to help him. The man had golden blond hair like himself from what he made out through his blurry vision and the closeness between them and sky blue eyes also kind of like himself. Other than that he could only make out some white and green clothes. Naruto felt himself slipping into unconscious because he somehow felt safe with this man. The boy wished he could hear what the man was saying which he was granted just as he lost his conscious.

"Naruto! Do you hear me? Answer me please. Naruto? NARUTO? SOCHI!" the man yelled panicking.

Sochi? Son? Was that man his daddy? He would get the answer later because he was sleepy. He drifted into the warm darkness of sleep without realizing he murmured something and seeing the man's shocked but scared face.

"Tou-chan…"

The Yondaime razed through the woods towards Konoha no Sato using a speed that rivaled his prized Jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu. He would have used the Jutsu but sadly it seemed that the required seals in the village were destroyed. He couldn't feel them.

"This sucks. It would have been easier to get in the village and faster." Minato murmured to himself.

Finally after one and a half minute he reached the village center but still a few meters away from the Hokage tower after skillfully evading Anbus and the gate watchers. It was nearly midnight so it was easier and he was quite resourceful. Now to find his son,,, He searched through many chakra signatures.

THERE! His son's chakra mixed a little bit with Kyuubi's which probably tried to heal him and many other signatures. Swiftly he went in the direction and found them soon. They prepared to finish his musuko. That won't happen with him here. Fast he took out his special kunai, mentally wondering why he had but guessing it was Chiyoko-sans doing and threw it in their center. As the kunai hit he activated the seal on it and used Hiraishin. All that could be seen was a yellow flash.

Using his speed he killed them all with another kunai. After they were dead he got his special kunai and was ready to check on his musuko but he felt eyes on him. Not caring about that he put the kunais away and turned to his son. His breathing stopped.

Naruto watched him confusingly which explained the eyes on him but kami above… Sochi was so hurt. Kunai markings, senbons, bruises and so much blood were only a bit of it.

His legs carried him fast to his son's side but he saw the fear in the tiny body. Minato cursed the now people who hurt his musuko. He tried to talk to him while panicking on the inside about the wounds and checking on them. The fear left his musuko's eyes and the boy relaxed.

"Naruto? I'm trying to help you. Please be okay." Minato said but Naruto didn't understand. As the eyes of his musuko shut themselves Yondaime yelled panicked.

"Naruto! Do you hear me? Answer me please. Naruto? NARUTO? SOCHI!"

Shortly before the eyes closed Minato heard something that made him feel relieved, excited and warm inside.

"Tou-chan…"

Father… Naruto called him father. He was okay enough to understand something. Minato would have to talk about this issue in depth with his son. But firstly he had to help him. Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to heal the body as his son slept fitfully. Taking the senbons out Yondaime used a healing technique to help heal the wounds. That's when he saw the carvings on the back of the boy. Bakemono.

This made him very angry. Finishing the senbon wounds he helped in fixing the boys back. There would be scars but he would at least make sure that the kanji would be recognizable. As he finished the first aid and bandaging, watching the Kyuubi at work and his Sochi sleeping, Minato felt a presence he recognized and a few others. Turning to face the arrivals he came to face with the shocked Sandaime and the shocked Anbu.

"We have much to talk about Sarutobi. Mostly the treatment of my sochi is the topic."

As Sarutobi Hiruzen razed through Konoha with Anbu in tow he felt a strong chakra signature arriving. Shortly after that many signatures disappeared and he swallowed. That person killed citizen and ninja of Konoha and was near Naruto. Would he kill the boy? Jumping faster they reached their destination after a while. What they found shocked them and was very much unexpected.

A man with blond hair and a white coat stating Yondaime Hokage with flames on it was caring for the boy. When the man turned to them they were shocked. Blue eyes pierced angrily through them. In front of them was Namikaze Minato their Yondaime. And his next words spoken, shocked the Anbu to the core.

"We have much to talk about Sarutobi. Mostly the treatment of my sochi is the topic."

The Sandaime felt his throat go dry.

"Minato…"

* * *

That was longer than originally planned.^^ There was something in the reviews about the pairing. At the moment I'm open for suggestions. I will probably post a poll later (a few chapters later) when there are enough suggestions. Please don't be angry if I won't consider someone's. It means only I dislike the pairing and can't write it. I plan that Minato and Naruto are visiting places and one of them is Suna and they will befriend Gaara. Question is if they take him with them. A poll will be put up.

I don't have a beta and English is only my second language.

Kagome: That's it!

Minato and Naru: Read and Review!

Kagome: Sorry about the very late update.


End file.
